


Hora Somni

by HeraldosNegros



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 10:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30121416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeraldosNegros/pseuds/HeraldosNegros
Summary: 猫猫睡觉（睡觉）
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius & Linhardt von Hevring
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Hora Somni

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sendmedowntotheriver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sendmedowntotheriver/gifts).



> *不太原作比较我流的苍月线，挖角林哈（及许多学生）  
> *又名猫猫与猫猫不存在的支援C到支援A

>>

头一回是在训练场。

菲力克斯同假人待到夕阳西沉，直至剑刃卷起，挥剑手臂酸痛。肌肉切实地感受到累积一整天、沉甸甸拽着胳膊落向地心的重量，但那似乎只是疲倦，而并非任何新的经验。想到这点他难免烦躁起来：今日仿佛一切都不顺心，挥剑再多次都像原地打转，只有金属在磨损。再往深处探，能察觉到某种古怪焦躁在心底一角作乱，但看不清形状，像夜里沙沙振翅的枭。他望着手里报废的剑啧了一声，朝武器库走去。

正是这时他直觉某种变化发生。路过灌木时叶子忽然轻颤，就知道其中有猫。菲力克斯倏地回头，视线定在围廊边上：不甚眼熟的绿头发年轻人靠在柱下打哈欠，太阳穴边被石头纹路压出红印。

……谁来着？

菲力克斯搜寻记忆几秒，没拼出成形名字，当即决定继续原先道路。结果倒是对方朝他举起一只手（附带又一个哈欠）叫了他。

“你是那个……菲力克斯吧？”

“什么事？”

他站住问，实际上并不太好奇。

“什么事来着……呼……让我想想……”

绿头发抬脸看天，表情困惑而专注，好像云上写着他本来要讲的话。搞什么？菲力克斯抱臂等待，不耐愈来愈盛。

“啊，想起来了，老师让我和你说，你父亲正在找你。好像突然被大司教召见，就抓路过的我来传话了。真伤脑筋，本来正要去睡午觉的，唉……”

“我不想见他。”

菲力克斯条件反射般皱起眉，接着才意识到这与对方无甚干系。出乎他意料，传话者理解地点了点头。

“如果是我父亲来找我，我也不会想见的。”

这么一说，对方的姓名后半终于迟迟浮现：海弗林格。帝国内务卿的嫡子在训练场的阴影里睡觉，向从未说过一句话的同届抱怨着老师和父亲。这种人在法嘉斯一定无法生存下去吧。这样想着，菲力克斯却生出了点兴趣。原本只有强者才能入他的眼，但面前这个……说完话才两秒，眯起眼睛似乎又要睡着了……似乎不太适用人类的评价体系。

“喂，在这里也能睡着吗？”

菲力克斯难掩惊奇。除他以外仍有学生和骑士在训练，刀剑相击、箭矢破空之声不绝于耳，能在无尽的嘈杂和利器的威胁下毫无防备地睡着，要么是无知无畏，要么只能说天资清奇。

“啊……想睡的话在哪都能睡吧……这里环境确实不太好，我不喜欢武器，连它们发出的声音都不喜欢。但不是要带话吗，不得不进来，然后就……呼啊、果然睡魔比反感更强大……”

绿脑袋晃了两下，又垂了下去，菲力克斯无端想起温室蔫掉的盆栽。要搬走吗？念头划过一瞬间，就被他打消了。他转身走向武器库。 

>>

有了第一回的经验，菲力克斯在哪见到对方睡着都不奇怪了：中庭、温室、桑拿房、钓鱼池边……第二次他终于记住绿头发年轻人名字，届时后者刚转来青狮学级不久，课间趴在桌上睡觉，胳膊底下还很讲究地垫了个羽毛枕头，被卡斯帕尔（菲力克斯最近和他练格斗）大老远从门外喊醒：“林哈尔特——”同样的名字又被贝雷特叹息般叫出，附带戴手套的手在桌面轻轻的一叩。每天睡这么多究竟是什么感觉？菲力克斯觉得不可思议。他作息规律，不会为无谓琐事克扣必需睡眠，但也不会沉溺梦乡到放纵的地步。偶尔他有询问对方的闪念，但也只是闪念。他不是随意同人攀谈的类型，林哈尔特也没在梦与梦间留太多供人滑近的空隙。

因此在藏书室碰见醒着的林哈尔特时，菲力克斯隐隐惊讶了一瞬。钟已敲过九点，睡得早的人早已熄灭油灯——例如声称“日落而息”的隔壁级长——但林哈尔特竟还缩在书架一角，借烛火读一本精装厚书。他的眼睛睁得很大，像猫盯着好奇的事物，灰蓝虹膜里火焰一闪一闪。菲力克斯无意搭讪，只将动静压低，将归还的理学参考塞回对面架子，紧接着就要走。

但这回轮到林哈尔特发现他。菲力克斯刚转过脚踵，对方就从书本里抬起眼，朝他挥一挥手，倒像一直就在蹲守他。

“哟，菲力克斯。感觉很少在这见到你呢。”

换一个人说恐怕就有了讽刺意味，但林哈尔特语气随意，很难引起防备。菲力克斯草草点头：“我很少在这个点来。”倒是实话，平时他会在训练场待到月上中天。

林哈尔特别过脸看了眼他刚刚放书回去的架子，现出了然的表情。

“《雷魔法原理》……是因为老师建议你转职墓志铭吗？”

菲力克斯哼了一声。

“‘会魔法的剑客会变得更强’……那家伙是这么跟我说的。”

“唔。”林哈尔特若有所思，“不过你一开始就打算用剑，也是很有趣的选择呢。感觉大多数王国学生都更偏好用枪，还有骑马……‘骑士之国’，法嘉斯有这样的名号吧？”

“愚蠢的名号。”菲力克斯嗤之以鼻，“那些骑士，以及他们战斗的 **姿态** 都令人厌烦。过度讲求礼数就忽视真实的人心，过度讲究仪态就是将自己的脖子送给敌人……”

“剑确实更灵活敏捷。更实用，假如你更喜欢这种说法。不过让我好奇的还有一点，伏拉鲁达利乌斯家的纹章……这是盾牌的形状吗？”

林哈尔特的手指点向羊皮纸上的一幅图案。菲力克斯见过无数次的图案。它飘扬在雉堞之上，镌刻在父亲披风领针的表面，刺绣在雪白的殓布下端。厌烦的心情、滞重的情感、伤口反复撕开的麻痒汇在一起，如黑水般不断上升。

“你应该听过吧？‘法嘉斯之盾’……人们提起伏拉鲁达利乌斯家——提起老爹的时候总会用的词。”

“嗯，似乎确实听说过。”

“虽然有这样的称呼，但纹章并不提高防御的能力，仍然是攻击的辅助。挥剑的时候有时会感到鲜血温热的嗡鸣，那时就知道发动了纹章。”

“但遗产好像是盾吧？这里写着……”

“埃癸斯之盾。”

菲力克斯说。他的目光停在林哈尔特的手指边缘，墨水勾勒出的盾牌中央。

“骑着马、挥舞着长枪向前驰骋，心里想着却是成为一块盾牌。这样能走到哪里去？除了在自觉应当的时刻毫无眷恋——毫无意义地牺牲自己，还能做到什么事？如果要保护，应该用剑来保护，要变得足够强大，令自己和他人都不会死去，而不是徒劳无功地扑到谁的面前，然后听人赞扬……”

林哈尔特专心听着，不发一语。但菲力克斯突然停住了，骤然感到这段发言不合时宜。

“……算了，当我什么也没说过。”

“没关系。”

林哈尔特一只手托着下巴，专心地看他的眼睛。菲力克斯再次感到那并非人类的眼神，更像睡前故事里的某种生物。不知为何，这竟令他感到放松。

“这没什么奇怪的。硬要说的话，我待在你们之间才比较奇怪吧……枪也好，剑也好，盾也好，哪种我都不是很想拿起来。归根结底，战斗这件事对我而言就难以理解……有些时刻为了保命拿起武器是必要的，这我知道，除此之外就……唔，还是纹章的部分比较让我感兴趣。你刚刚提到伏拉鲁达利乌斯纹章发动时有温度感，可以再形容一下吗？是火烧的滚烫，还是热水的温暖？或者……”

他伸手的动作太自然，菲力克斯愣住了，以至于错过甩掉的最佳时机。被烛火烤得发热的手指覆在他手背上，体温绵绵传来，这唐突的亲密几乎带有侵略性，令他颈后汗毛直竖。

“是人体的温度吗？”

林哈尔特问。他的语气好奇得十分纯粹，听不出一丝杂念，但让整个场景变得更加诡异。

“不是。”

菲力克斯否定道，比起回答更像要证明自己猛地抽回手的合理性。

“……更像发烧。”

他补充，而林哈尔特沉思了起来。

“嗯，所以纹章确实会有和疾病相似的特性……如果采用将其视作外来物的理论，这是不是可以解释为一种排异反应呢？还是说是一种能量转换？”

又沉进自己思绪以后，好像完全忘记刚刚莫名其妙摸了别人手的事情。菲力克斯有些无语。他低下眼，看到书籍一角的标题：《芙朵拉现存及轶失纹章考》。汉尼曼似乎也有类似的兴趣，但更热衷于投身实验，眼前的这个更像个理论派。

“你打算把修道院所有人的纹章都调查一遍吗？”

他冷不丁问。林哈尔特嗯了一声，又抬起头。

“我有这个打算啦，但很多人还是挺抗拒的样子。要让他们同意研究的话，还得先取得信任……想到要和人打好关系就好麻烦，唉……所以我目前准备先从自己的纹章下手，疾病的理论也是从这出发的。虽然目前样本只有芙莲和我，但就看我们两人的话，好像可以得出圣希思琳纹章令人嗜睡的结论。她也提到以前曾经长眠多年的经历，虽然具体多久我还没有问出来。纹章的效力是增强回复魔法，这样推理的话，或许嗜睡是补充魔力的一种方式也说不定，唔……”

这结论听起来不太可信，菲力克斯想。林哈尔特看穿他想法似地，露出一点烦恼的表情。

“听起来很像自我开脱吧？我知道。不过也不失为一种假设嘛。增强回复的代价是嗜睡，增强攻击的代价是发烧，听起来也并非完全无稽。”

“确实有可能。”

菲力克斯回答。如果能应用到战斗中，想必也能增进对自己和敌人的了解——正要这么说的时候，一阵强烈的倦意袭击了他。他不得不紧咬牙关，才堪堪忍住一个哈欠。

“啊，时间好像不早了。”

林哈尔特伸了个懒腰，轻松自如地打了个哈欠。倒像替菲力克斯打的。菲力克斯看着他慢吞吞合上书，抱到怀里，吹熄蜡烛。

“好像还有一件事……是什么来着？”

黑暗里，对方的轮廓变得模糊，声音因困意而朦胧，如隔着深水。

“对了：如果要成为剑客的话，不能一直对着虚空挥剑吧？如果真的是靠燃烧的话，很快就会耗尽自己……我是这么感觉的。”

菲力克斯没有回答。林哈尔特晃晃悠悠经过他，在灯暗暗亮着的廊道里背对他挥手。

“晚安。”

>>

凌晨两点，庭院里的鸟都睡了，人更是一个也没有。从训练场门口出来时菲力克斯见到草丛里几双闪烁眼睛，但他们谁也没打搅谁。他轻车熟路走上大教堂三楼，发觉往事比想象中更鲜活——父亲来到修道院的短暂时间里，一半闲暇都在顶楼消磨，他从外边看到过，但从不主动上前同父亲说话。那时他们的矛盾已趋缓和（纵使他今天仍有许多不明白的事）但永远也回不到他童年的状态。他走过廊道，看见罗德利古背对着他，看着天空——那时父亲看见什么，在想什么？他难以得知。于是他再一次回到这里，试图在同一片天穹里寻找答案。

但他先找到了别的。经过岁月的洗礼，在星之露台角落再见到熟悉的绿头发和白枕头时，菲力克斯已经一点也不会诧异了。尽管附加的简易床褥和被子仍让他短暂地张了张嘴。他没有叫对方，不知为何直觉林哈尔特能够——

准确地在他靠近时睁开眼睛。

“……早上好……”

哪怕只睁开一半。林哈尔特睡眼朦胧问候他，一只手探出被子揉眼睛。

“……还没到早上，现在是午夜。你不冷吗？”

“被子很厚……我确认过了。”

林哈尔特喃喃道。他的眼皮撩开又落下，撩开又落下，像进行注定落败的一场搏斗，连菲力克斯看了都感到累。累并且困惑。

“为什么会跑到这来睡觉？”

“风景很好啊。满天都是星星，一览无余，躺下来感觉……被闪着银光的海倒扣在头顶……看着看着，不知不觉就睡着了……”

“海吗？”

菲力克斯抬起头。他听过法嘉斯的童话，光荣战死的骑士会变成星星，继续照亮要守护的国君与土地。他也知道野外观察星辰寻找方向的办法——在这方面，雷欧妮和萨米亚教会他不少新知识。但说到海，倒是从来没有想过。北方的海暴戾难测，浪的舌头饥饿地从黑沙滩上卷走不慎靠近的人，很难露出如此平静的面貌。或许南方的海不同。或许一生渴望战斗的人看见的与一生渴望远离战斗的人不同。

“以前还在学校的时候，往匿名信箱里投过问题：有没有新的睡觉地点推荐？老师回复我说，推荐大司教喜欢的星之露台。当时觉得是开玩笑，怎么可能有机会在这睡觉呢？没想到现在竟然真的躺在这，人生真是充满了奇妙的发展啊……”

“这话可别让教会的人听到。”

菲力克斯难得开了个玩笑。林哈尔特做了个倦意满溢的苦脸。

“不是说不希望大司教被救出来，但我对赛罗司教并没有特别的感情。你好像也一样吧。而且躺下来一看，确实是睡觉的好地方……又开阔，又凉爽，又不容易被人打扰……只是没想到你会这时候上来，失策啊。”

菲力克斯低声嘁了一声。

“彼此彼此吧。谁能料到有人彻夜在这睡觉？”

“……无法反驳呢。不过话说回来，为什么这么晚到这来，是睡不着吗？”

不关你事。这四个字冒到嘴边，不知为何又在齿间消失了。菲力克斯再次抬头看向蓝黑色的星空：“海”，林哈尔特说；“天然地图”，雷欧妮的形容；“灵魂的归所”，王国流传的浪漫想象。那个时候，那双眼睛究竟看到的是哪一种？

“不愿意说也没有关系。不过景色确实很不错吧？”

“确实。”

菲力克斯承认。星星明亮、寒冷、无动于衷地闪烁，无知于大陆上的任何变迁。他逐渐原谅父亲的死，但仍然厌倦法嘉斯的叙事版本：为何骑士死后仍要注视这片大地？生者生，死者死，两者互相别开眼睛。

“不如试试躺下来？”

林哈尔特提议，毫无尴尬之感。菲力克斯愕然看向他抻开被子的手。

“两个人勉强够睡。”

根本不是够睡不够睡的问题。菲力克斯瞪着林哈尔特，林哈尔特正直坦荡地回视他，两人互不相让地看了三十秒……林哈尔特打了个哈欠。

“呼啊……”

这个哈欠仿佛有着诡异的传染力：菲力克斯诡异地感到了睡意。黑魔法、药物和纹章作用（他不知怎么已经相信）等猜想浮皮潦草掠过他脑海，立即被一个无色的漩涡吞噬。自那一天以后他已失眠许久，从未告诉任何人，但此时他失去的睡眠回潮般涌来，集结阵容庞大的反攻，将他有生以来听过的最奇怪的提议推到他面前。

“收起你的被子自己用吧。”

菲力克斯说，比起拒绝更像妥协。他屈膝低身，在星之露台的地面上躺下。没有预想的冷，而天空如缎面被子轻柔覆遍他全身。他扯出一角披风包裹自己，在迅速吞下他的困倦中作最后的努力，而林哈尔特无视了他的谢绝，仍然朝他掷来半边被子，把他拽进温暖之处。他模糊地感到对方散乱的头发擦过他肩头，并不感到讨厌，而且想起为什么：有时猫不请自来，毛发扫过手背，也是这样的触感。半梦半醒间他又想，在林哈尔特难得不睡觉的时刻，他似乎也见过对方抚摸猫的脊梁。它呼噜呼噜地叫……他感到一种奇怪的温暖，在梦的边界帘一般垂下。白梦里遗忘像神圣魔法淹没他，星星纷纷无声地落下，犹如细雨。

FIN.

没有写的部分：早上五点西提司发现了他们，看了一会，最后还是困惑中带着母性母性中带着困惑地走开了。

**Author's Note:**

> 本来想请河吃点饭，结果最后变成……请喝白开水   
> 但是，这个那个，水白情意重，将就一下（？ 


End file.
